There's No Business Like Show Business
by secondaryships
Summary: Modern AU. Rated M for adult themes. Sango is the lead guitarist of the Shikon Jewels. Miroku is a popular DJ going by the stage name Kazaana. Both are at an industry party one night when Sango's drink is spiked and she blacks out. Who else comes to the rescue but handsy Miroku! Little do they know they were meant to be. MirSan and InuKag ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.**

Miroku Hoshi aka Kazaana was in his element—surrounded by beautiful young women, drunk off whiskey shots and attention. A gaggle of groupies fawned over the handsome 27 year old disc jockey. He was notorious for being a ladies man. The biggest perk of being a hot young DJ was the amount of ass he got. Being one of the most popular DJs on the West Coast, Kazaana was in high demand for club and music industry events. Tonight he was playing a set at and industry party for Demon Recording Studios. It just so happened that his best friend, Inuyasha Taisho was the co-owner and a producer at Demon Studios. This Demon party was the event of the year. Producers, promoters, designers, models, musicians, anyone and everyone that was on the come-up was there. Miroku was to be part of the night's entertainment. It was almost 11:30pm and his set would start soon.

"Hey Miroku, you're up next!" Miroku felt a tug on his ponytail. He turned around to see Inuyasha motioning for Miroku to join him.

Miroku gave the model a polite kiss on the cheek. "Gotta go, sexy. The stage is calling my name," he said into her ear while his hand slid from around her waist to cup her ass. He gave it a light squeeze as he walked away. Giggling, the model gave him a cheeky wave goodbye.

"I have no idea how you haven't been accused of sexual harassment, yet," Inuyasha scoffed. Miroku smiled and shrugged.

Inuyasha and Miroku stepped on a low-rise stage.

"Man," Inuyasha grumbled. "Shesshomaru is supposed to do this announcing bullshit."

Miroku chuckled. Shessomaru, Inuyasha's older brother and the other co-owner of Demon Studios was usually doing the public speaking.

As Miroku started adjusting his setup, Inuyasha leaned into a mic and announced, "Now for your enjoyment, your favorite DJ and my best friend...Kazaanaaaaaa!"

Miroku threw one hand up, pressed the space bar on his laptop. The party erupted with a roar at the first beat of the track. Miroku smiled and knew that his ego would only keep growing through the rest of the party. This is what he lived for. The glory. The music. The young artist scanned the crowd as he bobbed with the pulsing baseline. One of his favorite things to do during his sets was people watch. Miroku scanned the party, watching people dancing, mingling, and laughing.

Suddenly, his attention was brought to the end of the bar where the most beautiful woman he had ever seen stood. She wore a high ponytail, an oversized denim jacket covered in buttons, and a look of disinterest on her face. Her body language suggested she was waiting for someone. In her hands were two colorful drinks which she sipped simultaneously. Her body was the perfect hourglass shape. Miroku hypothesized this woman was around his age. Although she seemed guarded, she was intriguing. Miroku watched as the corners of her mouth turned down and her head bob with approval of his transition to the next track. For some reason Miroku couldn't take his eyes of this woman. _I'm going to look for her after my set. Maybe I'll even get lucky with her._

Miroku's set finished around 1:30am. As he walked off the stage, he was flocked by club promoters and fellow DJs.

"Hey Miroku, can we get a Kazaana collab?"

"Could you open for this band next month?"

Miroku waved them off.

"Sorry guys," he said, shrugging the hoards off. "You'll have to speak to my manager." Miroku scanned the party for Inuyasha but couldn't spot him. He decided to look for the girl. Heading toward the bar, Miroku caught sight of a long ponytail. It was the mystery woman! She was talking to some douchey looking guy who left towards the bar.

I guess he's getting her a drink.

The dancing beauty was mesmerizing. Miroku couldn't bring himself to approach her. Her aura was intimidating—and not much intimidated Miroku. The young DJ was about to ignore his intense interest in the woman and find a groupie to sleep with when douche lord came back to the woman.

Sango shuddered at her—- 5th? 6th? She had lost count how many shots she had taken. She needed to be drunk for this.

"Can I get a midori sour and a pineapple vodka," she asked the bartender.

The bartender gave her a nod and went to fill Sango's request. Sango hated the taste of alcohol, hence the fruity drinks. She hated alcohol but needed to be drunk in order to enjoy the "most important party in the music business" as Kagome had told her. A warm fuzzy feeling flowed through her body as the bartender placed her drinks in front of her.

The goal for the night was to network and have fun. Sango had no idea where Kagome had wandered off to. They were at Inuyasha Taisho's party. Sango was the lead guitarist of the Shikon Jewels, an all-girl funk fusion band. Her best friend Kagome was the lead singer. Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha were all friends but Kagome and Inuyasha knew each other the longest. Inuyasha had offered to produce the Shikon Jewels' music once the band had gained some popularity amongst locals. The Taisho brothers were tycoons in the music industry. Inuyasha was a great producer despite all the quarreling and butting heads with Kagome. Kagome would deny it but there was definitely something happening between she and Inuyasha. Sango didn't know why they wouldn't just admit it already. It would definitely make these events less awkward. Sango sighed. She was getting impatient waiting for Kagome to return. No doubt Kagome had found Inuyasha and they were bickering about something. Or maybe drunk enough to be making out somewhere.

As she sipped herself into drunkenness, Sango bobbed her head to the music.

 _This DJ isn't too bad,_ she thought. She hated when DJ's played tacky remixes or boring shit.

At her wits end, Sango decided to go search for Kagome. The party crowd was filled with interesting people. Sango recognized some faces but was too drunk at this point to say hello. Drinks in tow, she continued to navigate the party until she heard a shrill voice yelling something about, "putting up with Kikyo for too long."

There she is. I wonder what happened to set Kags off this time. Kagome came into view. Her hands were in fists at the scene in front of her: a slumped Kikyo with her arms locked around Inuyasha's neck.

"Fuckin' a," Sango mumbled.

"It's not what it looks like, woman," Inuyasha snarled at Kagome. Struggling to free himself from Kikyo's grip, he tried explaining to Kagome what happened. "She probably did too much coke with the guys in Soul Eaters! She snuck up on me!"

Sango drunkenly walked up to the arguing pair. Being with her friends brought her inebriated mood up.

"Hey guyssss," she slurred. She leaned her elbow on Kagome's shoulder. "Why do you always have to fight? Ha ha ha..."

Inuyasha, still struggling to free himself, looked to Sango for help but then realized she was too far gone to be useful.

He pleaded, "C'mon guys. I have shit to do right now! I needed to announce the next artist, like, five minutes ago." Sango gave Kagome a raised eyebrow.

"Fine," Kagome groaned as she pried Kikyo off Inuyasha. "Come on, Kikyo. Time to sober up."

Sango chuckled. Kagome was so nice even to Inuyasha's messy ex-girlfriend. Sango knew they weren't friends and didn't understand how Kagome could be so generous with Kikyo. Sango somehow helped Kagome bring Kikyo to safety. The next thing she knew, she was dancing with Kagome in the crowd. A good looking man came up to her and offered to buy her a drink.

"Yeah, I could use another drink," she told him. The guy disappeared into the crowd and then was suddenly right there again with a drink in hand. Sango eagerly snatched the drink from his hands and threw it back. She was so intoxicated that it tasted like water.

"Care to dance," the man asked Sango. Sango gave Kagome a look and Kagome nodded. Sango didn't usually give nameless men a chance but Kagome was always telling Sango to "live it up" and "be free".

The man took Sango's hand and pulled her to him. At this point, Sango didn't care who he was and was enjoying the feeling the alcohol was giving her.

The music began to sound muffled. Sango began to feel the negative effects of the liquor.

She leaned into her dancing partner and said, "I feel funny. Is it just me or is the music getting softer?" Sango felt her legs give out and she stumbled into her new friend's arms.

"You're fine," he assured her with a smile. His features were beginning to blur.

He whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here."

Eyes half open, Sango furrowed her brow. Wait, where's Kagome?

She resisted the man who was holding her wrist in a tight grip. Just as she was about to protest, Sango felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her in the opposite direction of the man who was trying to coax her away. She turned to see a set of indigo irises. The eyes belonged to a very attractive guy who seemed very confident.

"Hey babe," said the newcomer. "I had wondered where you'd gone!" The hand around her waist dropped and a hand cupped her bottom.

"What the f—," Sango slurred.

 _Fuck, why do I always attract creeps!_ Sango took a defensive stance but she couldn't make her arms move that way she wanted.

New guy was way too friendly for Sango's liking. His hand slid down to rest right at the top of her backside.

"H-hey!" she exclaimed.

The guy she had been dancing with had suddenly vanished.

A fuming Sango looked up at Mr. Touchy-Feely and swung her arm back, ready to strike. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and fell right into the man's chest. Blushing like crazy, Sango tried to straighten back up. Her legs felt heavy.

"Miss, are you alright?" The stranger's voice was low and soothing. "Miss?"

 _Is it just me or is everything slowing down?_ This was Sango's last thought before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku squinted at the pair. The guy was acting fishy, holding the drink out of the woman's line of sight. _Did...did he just spike her drink?!_ an appalled Miroku wondered. He watched in horror as the predator grinned and handed the beautiful girl the drink. _Holy f_ _uck._ Miroku looked around to see if anyone else had witnessed it. His thoughts raced in his head. _Should I find Inuyasha?! No, he probably can't help him and I'll lose track of the girl. What do I do? I can't let her go home with that dude!_ Trying to look as casual as possible, Miroku slid over to the couple.

The mystery woman looked so happy and Miroku wanted so badly to be the reason she looked that way. Sweat glistened on her nose and Miroku admired her face. He was finally close enough to see her features and he was not disappointed one bit. _Come on Miroku, time to turn up the charm._ Acting like his usual self, Miroku suavely hooked his arm around the girl's waist and spun her toward him. As her eyes met his, his breath hitched and he could hear blood pounding in his ears. The woman had dazzling, big eyes, the shade of umber.

"Hey babe," said Miroku as if he already knew her. "I had wondered where you'd gone!" Perhaps he simply couldn't help his wandering hand, but he caressed her perfectly toned ass to add to the charade. Miroku felt her tense and could feel the burn of the look she gave him. Ignoring her death glare, he gave the creep she had been dancing with a fake smile. The man's eyes narrowed and he turned away with a huff, mumbling something under his breath. Miroku let out a sigh of relief. _Whew, what a piece of shit. Preying on girls like that._ Unconsciously and out of habit, Miroku's hand cupped the young lady's rear again.

"H- hey!"

Miroku's attention snapped back to the woman he was holding. She looked mad and confused. _Right, she's not one of the groupies I'm used to._ Obviously too drunk, she tried to pull away from Miroku but tripped and fell into his chest. Miroku smiled smugly at the feeling of her breasts pressed against him. Her cheeks flushed and Miroku knew it wasn't just from the alcohol. He was kind of happy he still had this affect on such a drunk and beautiful woman. Suddenly, the woman's legs gave out and Miroku had to support most of her body weight. "Miss, are you alright?" he asked. "Miss?" He grew more concerned. What had that guy slipped her?

Clearly, no one on the dance floor was paying attention to Miroku and the young lady. Miroku pulled the woman's arm over his shoulder and together they eventually made it out of the crowd and onto an outdoor seating area. Miroku sat himself and the woman down with a huff. The woman's head dropped onto his shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating from her face. She mumbled incoherently.

"Hey, can I help you get home?" Miroku asked her. The woman's eyes fluttered open flashing Miroku those warm eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat. _How is this chick so gorgeous even when she's a mess?_ "Sleepy..." the woman mumbled as she nuzzled into Miroku's arm. Looking at his watch Miroku exclaimed, "Holy shit! It's almost three!" Miroku stood up and helped the woman to her feet. He had experience with nights like these so he felt the safest thing to do was just take her home with him and make sure she was safe.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Miroku asked. "Ma'am," the woman giggled drunkenly. "I'm not a ma'am." Boy, she would not remember tonight. The fresh air had done the girl some good and she could stumble along with Miroku's support. As Miroku called a ride sharing service, he decided to tell the girl what peril she had been in. The girl's brow furrowed in anger and confusion when Miroku told her about the spiked drink. "Whuuuuu," she yelled. "Whatta perverrrr. Hey!" Her eye's opened wide. "You'reapervertoo!" she slurred. She punched Miroku lightly on the shoulder. "Issokay cuz youssaved meeee." Miroku uncomfortably chuckled, "I just couldn't help myself. You're far too beautiful, my dear." The woman giggled and Miroku was relieved she wasn't creeped out.

The ride share finally arrived and Miroku helped the girl get in. Miroku hadn't drank nearly as much as her but the effects of the drinks he had had were wearing on him. Luckily the ride to his apartment building was short and it was a secure area. He thanked the driver and brought the woman to his apartment. Once inside, the woman took a look around and gasped loudly. "Wooooow, thisssucha luxuuurous place!" She plopped down on the floor. Miroku picked her back up and seated her on his sofa. "Uh, I'm gonna get you water," he said. Upon bringing her a large glass of water, the woman chugged it. Miroku brought her glass after glass, hoping that the drug would flush out of her system sooner or later. Suddenly, but not surprisingly the woman sprang up and yelled, "'Scume, I'vetopee!" Miroku pointed to the bathroom door and with great agility, the woman sprinted to the bathroom.

Miroku finally had a chance to check his phone. He had several text messages from Inuyasha.

 **1:54 am** _Hey r u down for a blind date Sunday? I'm tired of ur groupies hangin around_

 **2:28 am** _Where u at?_

 **2:31 am** _Some of us r going to this after party at that douche Kouga's_

 **3:07 am** _K I guess u went home with someone u player_

 **3:07 am** _Aight just text me in the morning if ur not hungover_

It was already Saturday and Miroku was exhausted. Tomorrow would be interesting. Miroku heard the bathroom sink. He hoped the woman would be okay. Upon exiting the bathroom, the woman caught sight off Miroku's bedroom. Her eyes widened and she promptly kicked off her heels and passed out, spread eagle on his bed. _Fuck, I never even asked what her name was, Miroku cursed himself. The poor girl deserved so sleep peacefully so he grabbed some pillows and a blanket and settled on the sofa. He couldn't help but think of the beautiful woman who was in his bed as he drifted off to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bzzzzzz bzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzz._

Sango awoke abruptly, her heart and head pounding.

 _Bzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzzzzz._

Groaning, she stretched. Her body felt constricted this morning. She looked down to see herself on top of the sheets still in the clothes from last night.

 _Wait, this isn't my bed_ , she thought. _Where the hell am I?!_

The room was bright and clean. Her jacket drapped over a chair that sat in front of a neatly organized desk, her shoes tossed on the floor. Sang began to fill with dread. She did not remember last night at all.

 _Bzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzzz._

"Fuck!" Sango whispered under her breath. She scrambled to find her phone in her jacket pockets.

 **12 unread messages from Kagome Higurashi**

Most of the messages were unintelligible drunk texts. Sango guessed Kagome hooked up with Inuyasha last night. The last 4 texts were actually legiable.

 _1:57 am Bitch wher are yuuuuuu_

 _2:43 am going home with Inuyasha_

 _2:44 am u better be safe or Kohaku will kill me!_

 _8:07 am Sango! Call me if you're alive please!!!!!_

Sango squeezed her eyes shut. She checked the time of her phone—9:50! Groaning inwardly, Sango pressed call under Kagome's contact.

"SANGO!"

Sango winced and held her cell a few inches away from her ear. Kagome was always so fiercely protective and caring.

"Ugh, Kags. I'm so fucking hungover," Sango whispered as she tried to think back on the night before.

"Wow. You sound like shit! Did you get home okay?"

"Actually, I don't know where I am. I can't remember anything past the Kikyo incident."

"OMG did you sleep with someone?!"

"No, my clothes are all still on and I slept on top of the covers. I'm in someone's room alone right now!"

"Oh shit, please be safe! Also we have plans with the girls today, don't forget."

Sango quietly put her jacket on, holding her phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Okay, okay lemme sneak out of wherever I am and I'll get ready at home."

Kagome and Sango said goodbye and Sango prepared herself to face whatever she had done last night.

Flashes of the night before came to her. After Kikyo had blacked out she remembered dancing with a man. She remembered him getting her a drink.

Sango slowly and almost silently cracked the bedroom door open. She peeked out and saw that no one was home. There was a sofa with a blanket and pillow laying on it. Whew, at least they had the decency to give my messy ass privacy, Sango thought. Curious, she wandered around the living room.

From the decor, Sango could tell this apartment was inhabited by a musician. There were speakers and amps arranged around a neat turntable set up. Records and LP's filled a minimalistic bookshelf. Sango didn't see any instruments. Hmm, must be another DJ. Everyone's a DJ these days...

Sango scoffed at a collection of Polaroid photos on the wall. Of course a DJ has a wall of photos. One photo on the wall caught her eye. A handsome man with dark violet eyes posed with a jolly looking older man. Both were dressed in monk's clothing. The good looking guy in the photo seemed to be trying to seduce her, even in monk's garb. Why did this feel so familiar?

Suddenly, Sango remembered how the exact man from the photo had groped her and how clumsily she had scolded him. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. As she scanned over the entire wall of pictures, Sango realized this was the guy's apartment.

Sango's stomach churned and her head throbbed and she remembered the spiked drink and how the hot guy had come to her rescue. She must have blacked out after that because she sure couldn't remember what else she might have done. Sango prided herself in being strong and didn't like the idea that this handsy guy had had to save her from a sleazier dude.

 _Oh no, I cannot tell Kagome this happened._

Sango dashed out of the apartment and called a rideshare.

Surprisingly, the guy's apartment was only 10 minutes away from Sango's apartment. Once she was on her way home, Sango felt more at ease. Sango's city apartment wasn't just an apartment. It was a safe and loving space; a home.

It had been home to Sango Taijiya since she was 18 years old. Her parents had died when she was in high school, leaving Sango and her younger brother Kohaku to the foster care system. Sango hated thinking about her adolescence. She and Kohaku were abused physically and emotionally by those supposed to be caring for them. It had been hard and traumatizing, yet Sango managed to keep the broken pieces that were left of her once proud family together. She had moved into an apartment the moment she turned 18 and became Kohaku's legal guardian.

The apartment was the first stroke of good fortune Sango had since her parents died. It was rent controlled and in a safe and convenient location. The landlady, Kaede was more like an aunt to Sango and her brother. Kaede had taken the Taijiya siblings under her wing. She supported Sango's love for music and made the apartment's feel like a loyal and safe village.

Through Kaede, Sango met her best friend, Kagome. Kagome Higurashi lived in the building next to her. For the past 7 years the two girls were inseparable. When Kohaku moved to the local college's dorms this year, Kagome revamped Sango's apartment. Sango was grateful she had a best friend like Kagome.

As Sango turned the key to her apartment, her phone vibrated again. Another text from Kagome.

 _10:20 am btw I told Inuyasha you'd go on a blind date tomorrow with our friend who was one of the DJs last night teehee :P he's a lady's man tho so be ready!_

Sango sighed as she walked through the threshold of her room and began to strip. She just wanted to cleanse herself of last night, she felt grimey and gross inside and out.

Stepping into the hot shower, Sango felt as though she would melt. The late night gigs and parties of summer were finally over and Sango could relax a bit.

 _I can't wait to get over this hangove_ r, she said to herself. _I'll take some pedialyte and take a nap before I go out again._

Sango wondered what kind of guy Kagome was setting her up with. In Sango's mind, DJ types were all the same. _I guess I can't complain_ , she thought. _I did ask Kagome to help me in the dating department_. Sango was way too bashful to meet men on her own accord. She had many suitors in the past but they were always too nice, clingy, or conceited. Lately, Sango had just been focusing on the band and helping Kohaku move into his dormitory.

Feeling squeaky clean, Sango threw on an oversized tshirt and plugged in her phone before passing out on her bed.

* * *

Miroku had woken up around 9:30 for his morning workout: a quick three miles on the treadmill and some weights at the apartment gym. By the time he got back to his apartment, the woman from the night before had gone. Miroku was not surprised, yet he felt disappointed. He so regretted not asking the stanger's name.

 _I don't think I'll ever lay eyes on a woman as beautiful as that ever again..._

Maybe it was finally time to settle down in a monogamous relationship. At age 27, Miroku Hoshi had his fair share of flings. He'd always had luck with the ladies. He loved the attention and he loved pleasing women. Miroku knew he was a skilled lover. Inuyasha often joked how he couldn't believe Miroku hadn't knocked up anyone yet. Miroku blamed his inability to be in a monogamous relationship to the fact that he was orphaned at a young age and his guardian, Mushin was a bachelor monk, dedicated to monk hood.

Despite being a successful young DJ and a notorious ladies man, Miroku felt quite lonely. He enjoyed his local celebrity status in the DJ community but he never could find romance. His image and stage persona got in the way of making a real love connection.

Miroku would never deny his love for casual sex but even his friends were tired of Miroku's womanizing habits. Whatever, Inuyasha was setting him up on a blind date. Miroku doubted his blind date would be nearly as beautiful as the woman who had been in his bed just an hour earlier. A guy could hope.

Miroku plopped down on his bed, face first. He was exhausted from last night. He inhaled the scent of his sheets, a little disappointed that he couldn't smell any remnants of his guest. _Is that too creepy?_ Miroku asked himself. _Whatever, not like I'll ever see_ _her again._ He sat back up and headed to the shower.

The water pressure from the shower head massaged Miroku's back. _I'm glad I can afford a good shower head,_ he chuckled. As he scrubbed his skin, Miroku's mind couldn't help but wander back to the beautiful woman. He ran his hands over his chest, imagining his hands were those of the woman. Miroku wondered what her fingers would feel like brushing his skin as he touched himself. Miroku began stroking himself. He imagined the woman's soft skin against his. Her curves that he has so luckily gotten to touch.

Miroku fantasized what could have happened last night. He would have started with kissing the woman's neck, lightly sucking the skin; tasting her with the gentle pressure of his tongue. He'd nibble on her earlobe and lift her, hands full of that inticing ass. Carry her to his kitchen counter and sit her there. He'd bury his face between her luscious thighs and make her squirm. Miroku imagined the want in her voice.

If he hadn't been such a gentleman and if the girl had been sober enough for consensual sex, he would have definitely shown her his god-like skills in bed. Miroku continued pleasuring himself while he fantasied about the brunette beauty. He pictured their bodies gently and sensually sliding against each other. Teasing lips barely brushing skin. He pictured himself beneath her, slowly and passionately grinding together. And he imagined fucking the life out of her.

Miroku hunched over, bracing one had on the shower wall. His hand gripped his dick slightly tighter as he came. He stretched his neck with sexual relief and let the hot water pound his skin. Miroku shook his head of any more unsavory thoughts, though to be honest, he was always thinking dirty thoughts. Come on Miroku, he thought to himself. This next date could be a baddie.

Miroku stepped out of his shower and dried off. With a towel he tousled his shoulder length hair dry. He exited his bathroom in the nude. Miroku has a habit of walking around his apartment naked. He was very comfortable with his body. And the ladies never seemed to mind.

LA was chalk full of attractive entertainers. Being handsome and a top tier DJ made Miroku the most desirable on the club scene—literally. Miroku picked up his phone from the kitchen counter and scrolled through his texts. Four texts from Miroku's manager, Hachi. _Ugh, it's gonna be a busy ass day._

His stomach gurgled. "Well, I can't work on an empty stomach," he exclaimed out loud. Still butt naked, Miroku threw on a cooking apron and made himself a hearty breakfast.


End file.
